Food Journey
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Gabriel try to help Castiel find a favorite food. Dean/Castiel


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: Written for my friend Ginnna on Twitter, who requested Dean/Castiel after she hit 15,000 Tweets on Twitter.

* * *

Now that Castiel was starting to become more human, the Winchesters and Gabriel decided they'd introduce him to their favorite foods. It seemed like it'd be a fun experiment. Castiel was up to the challenge.

"Okay, you're going to try some pie, Cas." Dean wasn't about to let his boyfriend get away without trying pie. Pie was important and so good.

Castiel eyed the pie warily. "What flavor is it?" he questioned. The angel turned nearly human wasn't so sure about food after the hamburger disaster with Famine. That had been months ago, and he still wasn't really over it.

Dean stifled a laugh. "It's apple. Figured I'd start you out with the most popular pie. I love all of them, but Sam suggested apple first." He smiled at his younger brother. Sam smiled back at him.

"Now grab the fork and dig in, bro." Gabriel couldn't wait to give Castiel sweets. He had been looking forward to that for awhile.

"Okay." Castiel listened to his brother and grabbed the fork. He took a small slither from the piece that Dean had cut for him.

"So, do you like it?" Dean asked a few minutes later, after Castiel had taken a few more bites from the pie.

"I don't. I'm sorry, Dean." Castiel winced and prepared for Dean to start yelling. He knew how much Dean loved pie.

Contrary to what Castiel thought, Dean didn't start yelling. He just deflated. "We could try another pie? It's good! I'm sure you'll like it!"

"It's okay, Dean. Gabriel and I will eat pie with you later," Sam promised. He figured that would cheer his brother up after Castiel rejected pie.

"Fine," Dean. He leaned over and kissed Castiel. "I forgive you," he mumbled once they pulled apart.

Castiel smiled. "I'm glad you forgive me." He wished he did like pie, but it just wasn't good. At least Dean wasn't going to push the issue!

The next day, Gabriel brought a ton of sweets for Castiel to try. Chocolate was amazing, and his brother needed to try it. "Little brother, you will love nothing more than chocolate. It's the best thing ever."

"Are you sure?" Castiel knew Dean loved chocolate too and he occasionally saw Sam sneaking some from Gabriel's collection when he thought no one was looking, but he was wary after yesterday.

Gabriel nodded. "I'm sure," he told him. The archangel handed a very small piece of chocolate cake to Castiel. He ate it in less than five minutes and then moved onto a candy bar that his brother provided.

"He seems to like chocolate cake," Sam whispered to Dean. He hoped that Castiel found something that he liked.

"Maybe." Dean hoped his boyfriend liked something sweet. It would make up for the hatred of pie that Castiel was harboring.

Castiel didn't finish the candy bar. He stopped eating it halfway through. "I'm sorry, Gabriel. I don't like candy either. The chocolate cake was okay, but I don't want any more of that either."

Gabriel looked crushed. "But it's chocolate. How can you not like chocolate? It's candy! And chocolate!" He didn't understand the chocolate hate at it. It was unnatural and he told Castiel so.

"Maybe I'll change my mind soon," Castiel lied. He returned to his and Dean's bed and turned on the TV to watch his favorite show.

"I'll give him something he'll like tomorrow," Sam vowed. He had faith in Castiel liking something that he did. He didn't like pie and chocolate, so that was something in his favor.

"I bet he won't!" Dean sing-songed. He backed off when his younger brother glared at him. He sat down next to Cas to watch TV with him.

The next morning, Sam prepared a fruit smoothie for Castiel. It was healthy and he thought that Castiel should be eating good food. "Here you go, Cas."

Castiel sighed. "I hope I like this, Sam." He really wanted to find something that he loved to eat. It was starting to get irritating that he didn't have anything he loved to eat. He took a sip of the smoothie and then immediately made a face.

Gabriel and Dean laughed. They couldn't help it. Castiel looked hilarious. It was obvious he didn't like the smoothie. "You hate it." Sam shrugged.

"I hate it, Sam." Castiel handed the smoothie back to Sam, who happily began to drink it. He loved smoothies.

Over the next few weeks, Castiel tried out food on his own to find something he liked. Three months after the food hunt started, he finally found something that he loved.

"So, what is it?" Dean asked. Sam and Gabriel were currently out researching for a hunt, so he and Castiel were alone.

"My favorite food is boudin noir. It's French," Castiel explained. It wasn't a very popular meal, but one he loved.

Dean stared at the plate in front of him. "What's in it?" he questioned. He didn't want to try it at all, but if Cas liked it, he might have to.

"Blood sausages, onions, apples, butter, and milk. And we eat it with mashed potatoes," Castiel explained. He grabbed a spoon, picked up some food, and held it out for Dean to eat.

"I'm only doing this because I love you," Dean informed him. He let Castiel feed him the boudin noir. He took another bite once he was finished.

"Well?" asked Castiel, grabbing his own spoon and digging into the dish. He could eat this meal any time. He loved it so much.

"It's okay. I don't want it very often, but I'll eat it if I have to." He didn't have the heart to tell Castiel he never wanted to eat boudin noir again. It was disgusting, but his boyfriend had finally found something he loved. Dean wasn't about to ruin that.

When they returned, Sam and Gabriel were happy that Castiel had finally found something, even if they didn't like it.

Castiel was introduced to a variety of food the next few weeks. He found more food he loved, and luckily for Dean, some he liked to eat.

It had been a long journey to find food Castiel liked, but Dean didn't mind all that much. He was happy as long as Castiel (and Sam) were happy.


End file.
